


Kamaʻāina

by Kohako_Shadow (bi_nocturnal_g)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Kupouli 'la (Broken), Gen or Pre-Slash, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 04, Secrets, Skeletons In The Closet, Spoilers, excerpt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/Kohako_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is one of the most vocal and emotional member of 5-O. He wears his heart on his sleeves. Despite all of that, he still manages to sneak a few secrets around Steve. These are his top 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamaʻāina

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt of "Kamaʻāina", a story I'm writing containing spoilers from s04e06: Kupoili'la (Broken)

 

Excerpt from Chapter 1

 

Secret Nr.1 - He’s in the closet, which is unluckily for him considering secret number 2

* * *

 

 

Danny remembers the very first time he’s noticed his eye wandering toward the tantalizing flesh of the male persuasion around him. It happened in the locker room, back when he was still competing in the League, before his knee blew out and ruined his chance for going Pro, before Rachel and her lovely appearances, and it always stuck him funny that of all the guys in the team, he was considered _the ladies’ man_.

He isn’t a slut per definition but he easily charmed the pants out of girls left and right without sweating a buck unlike a certain _Smooth Dog_ he knows. He likes the sweet, silky feel of curves and soft hair. He just loves the hard, smooth plane of the male body more than he appreciates the opposite sex.

He’s never been ashamed of being bisexual, but then again he’s not exactly out and about so to speak. It’s not that Danny never wants to voice his sexuality, it’s just that he considers it as very personal and not subject to the general population. And _Steve_. Defintely a no no on Steve finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> Kamaʻāina – In Hawaiian Pidgin literally “Child of the Land,”. A kamaʻaina in the traditional sense is someone born in Hawaiʻi or who has made their residence in the islands for many years. More recently, the definition of a kamaʻaina has been expanded to include anyone who currently lives in Hawaiʻi, or who once lived there but has moved away.


End file.
